You Belong
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Axel’s been a slave to two pedophilic vampires for years, but he’s getting older and soon they’ll let him be free to return to his life. For now he has to put up with the abuse and help shoulder the burden of the replacement slave. AxR xover FF7 SO3 yaoi
1. What Being a Pedophile is all About

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, Star Ocean 3 and its characters, or Final Fantasy VII and its characters. We do, however, own Kira, his mother, Xisoya, Saiyo, Tiko, their mother, Nami, and any other OC we come up with. If you ask in either a review or a PM permission may be granted for use of our characters. We're not unreasonable, really.

Summery: Axel's been a slave to two pedophilic vampires for years, but he's getting older and soon they'll let him return and try to pick up the broken pieces of his life. For now, though, he has to put up with the abuse and help shoulder the burden of the replacement slave, and his new love. AU OOCness

Andyouthinkimcrazy: Welcome, readers, to a wonderful joint project between me and my amazing girlfriend, **x.mizz.pimp.x**. This crossover has mainly KH characters and OCs, so you have been warned! Also, be prepared for just about anything: incest, yaoi, rape, shota… we love everything we can squeeze in! **Unfortunately, this first chapter doesn't have much of Axel or Roxas mentioned in it. The next chapter will start with them.**

Main Pairings: AlbelxKira, AxelxRoxas. (Some pairings may be added to the list as we get attached easily)

Other Pairings: AlbelxAxel, AlbelxXisoya (implied), AlbelxKira's Mom (implied), AxelxDemyx, XisoyaxAxel, XisoyaxRoxas, XisoyaxKira, KiraxTiko, and TikoxSaiyo (implied).

Threesomes: AxelxDemyxxRoxas (one day…)

---

You Belong

Chapter One: What Being a Pedophile is all About

Albel had been watching the daycare for quite a while. The young children coming in and out every day were cute, entertaining, and arousing. His current pet, Axel, was getting older. He was still sexy enough, and he usually obeyed commands; but he'd just lost that adorable, childish look that drove Albel _wild_ with lust. So here he was, sitting in front of the school with his partner, Xisoya; waiting for that one cutie he'd been planning to capture and make his own.

The young boy, who must have been no more than the age of ten, had perched himself atop the brightly colored blue and orange swing set; he had not been having the best of days, to say the least. Before he even awoke the awful day had begun for the poor boy; his neglectful mother had forgotten about him and had not bothered to make him a lunch for the school day. This, however, the boy was quite used to since his father had left him when he was too small to remember how things had been before.

The thing that had made this child's day more to his dislike was the fact that his best and only friend had moved the day before last. It left him with no one to give him a push on the swing he so loved; and he sat there alone watching the other children.

Albel saw the young boy he normally watched and a smirk spread across his face, "You stay here, Xisoya; I think I'll get him myself."

From beside Albel, Xisoya growled lowly and glared at him, "You're so damn selfish! Maybe _I_ want to get him!"

Albel's smirk only grew, "Next time. I told you that he was mine the day we first saw him." and before the bright, blue-eyed vampire could object, Albel had dropped down from the building they were perched on. He approached the school and, with a quick look around, he hopped over the fence easily and advanced on the adorable little cat boy.

"Need a push, kid..?"

"I'm sorry, mister," The raven haired boy spoke, turning his head slightly, just enough to get a glimpse of the older man behind him. "My mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers 'cause they might be a pedophile..." He finished his sapphire orbs locked with the crimson ones staring back at his own. He often had people try and approach him like this during the day, he was used to the extra attention that came from being half cat, half human, or as his mother said 'a monster just like his no good father'.

Albel laughed a little and then sat down in the swing next to the kid, "You probably don't even know what a pedophile is..." He mused.

"I'm smarter then I look, mister! A pedophile is an adult whose primary sexual interest is in children." He replied while hopping off the swing set gracefully. He walked forward slowly and he spoke again, "Are your primary sexual interests in children, mister?" He questioned while looking back at him once more through his mess of uneven raven hair.

Albel blinked slowly; something about being found out by his prey seemed even more arousing than simply kidnapping him. He leaned towards the kid, using the swing and his long legs to reach the short distance the kid had walked; the blond tips of his bi-colored hair brushed over the kid's smooth cheeks, "What if I am..? What would you do about it?"

The child remained just as level headed as he was before the man had began to speak and he replied once more to him, "There is nothing I really could do, mister, you bigger and stronger than me, I would like to say that my mom or daddy would stop you, but I can't; and I don't like lying."

Albel reached out and wrapped his arms around the kid, he allowed the swing to fall back into place and dragged the kid along with him, "Well, since you put it that way we might as well just get going, hmm..?" Albel licked his lips. He was eager to simply throw the kid down and fuck him right there in the playground, but he knew that someone would see.

The boy pressed closer to the older man and breathed in deeply to examine the strange new scent carefully. "What are you, mister? You're not human at all." he said leaning closer to sniff his hair as well "You're not like any thing I've ever smelled before."

Albel's breath hitched just slightly and he could feel his cock twitch between his legs; it was just begging to be forced up that tight little hole, he could barely wait. Restraint, however, was something that Albel learned was wonderful for the end result of sex.

Albel grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him back slightly; his mouth fell open and he exposed his long, pointy fangs to the young boy before him.

"Big deal, mister; I got 'em too," The boy spoke as he opened his mouth wide as well, showing off his tiny fangs to the older male. "Eee? I'h hold ya"

"True." Albel said after letting his mouth fall closed; he let his hands trail down the boy's back. He grabbed onto the long, skinny tail poking out of the boy's pants and began to stroke it slowly, "But I don't have one of these... I'm not a cat at all."

"Well, I know that from your scent, mister; so what are you exactly?" he asked with curiosity filling his soft voice as he spoke. The boy knew that he_should_ be afraid of this man (everything is his entire body was telling him to be) yet he couldn't bring his tiny legs to move an inch away from the crimson-eyed man.

Albel leaned forward and let his tongue drag over the soft, pale skin of the boy's neck, "Tell me, do you know what a vampire is..?"

He nodded his head slowly, and tilted it to the side slightly, "Yes I do, mister; is that what you are..? Will you bite me? I would like if you did, mister."

"Oh..?" Albel questioned slowly and opened his mouth to let his teeth rest lightly against the young boy's skin, but he drew back again, "And you realize I could kill you easily..?"

"Yes I do, mister." He spoke pressing closer to the older male once more, "It would be alright if you did though; mommy forgets I'm alive anyways, and daddy left before I was born."

Albel spread his legs to bring the boy's small body even closer; he reached up a hand into the black mass of hair and enjoyed the amazing softness of it, "What would I kill you for, anyhow..?" He whispered, "I haven't even got you to the main event yet."

With a jerk of his hand Albel tilted the boy's head to the side and exposed his beautiful neck for his hungry teeth to sink into. The blood of this boy with like nothing Albel had tasted before, and he wished he'd gotten himself a cute little kitten pet sooner.

The boy gasped softly as he wrapped his thin arms around the man; Albel had done exactly as he had asked by biting into his neck, and he liked it, "Aah..." a soft keening sound escaped his lips and he closed his eyes.

Albel pulled back a few seconds later and licked the young boy's wound clean. Part of him had really wanted to drain that boy's delicious blood clean out of him, and if it hadn't been for the twinge of pleasure he'd felt at that small moan he'd have probably continued with that plan.

It was just as well, though; for Albel's sharp hearing picked up on the hushed whispering of a few kids about thirty feet away. It sounded like they were about to tell the caretaker about the strange man in their playground; not that a pathetic human woman would be hard to deal with, he'd just rather not get into anything when he was as aroused as he currently was.

"Nhn..." The small boy whimpered softly and he was unable to open his eyes fully, "M-mister..? Can you take me somewhere to sleep? I don't want to have to go back to mommy..." he said while moving his arms around the man's neck. "I know you want me for bad reasons but at least you want me, unlike mommy..."

Albel nodded and stood up from the swing with the small boy in his arms. The whispering kids had already run over to an adult, but by the time she turned around the strange man who'd been occupying the swings just moments ago had completely vanished from their sight.

Albel, by then, had returned to the building where Xisoya had waited for him. Xisoya was scowling, but he seemed just as lustful as Albel was, "He looks delicious." Xisoya purred, "I can't wait to have him."

Albel snarled and held the nearly unconscious boy closely, "He's mine. You will only get to touch him if I allow you to."

The boy clung helplessly to the man he saw as his savior from his mother and buried his face into his chest. "M-mister... can I sleep now..?" he asked unable to keep his tiny blue eyes open any longer; he was slowly going into an unconscious state.

Albel answered the boy with a slow nod; he tightened his arms around his small bundle and gently kissed his head, "Yes, go to sleep; my dear little pet."

Xisoya grumbled low under his breath and hopped down off the building, "I'm going feeding." He mumbled, though he knew Albel could still hear him.

Albel smirked and also jumped down from the building; though he headed in the opposite direction, towards his home.

---

"Uhh..." A small whimper came from the boy's lips and he sat up slowly and looked around at his new surroundings. His eyes wandered around the large room but it was rather hard to make anything out; he could tell there were no windows, which explained the darkness, but that was about all he could see. He did, however, feel a warm body next to him on the large bed.

Albel lay wrapped around the small body of his newly acquired pet; it had been two hours since he'd returned home. He'd taken it upon himself to relieve the tension in his lower body, but it just wasn't enough. The thoughts of what his new little pet would be like in bed just aroused him all over again.

So he'd been waiting, and waiting, and _waiting_ for the kid to wake up; and now that he was Albel could feel that arousal grow all over again.

"Mister..?" The boy questioned softly while leaning over the man slightly, "Are you awake, mister..?" he continued to lean over the other male unsure weather he was sleeping or not, 'Do vampires even sleep?' he asked himself.

Albel quickly rolled over and pinned the small body beneath him, "I'm awake... and I'm ready to show you what being a pedophile is all about." and, before the child could object, Albel's lips had sealed themselves over the soft, pink ones of the young cat boy.

Another soft moan, just like the one the young boy had made earlier, escaped his lips as the older man continued to kiss him. Albel used his tongue to part the boy's mouth and gently pushed his tongue inside. The moaning the child made just did all sorts of things to his body and he was almost trembling, just from the sound. He supposed that having a willing partner was amazing; he just hoped the kid wouldn't freeze up too much once they got further along.

"Mm..." with a second soft moan the boy began to lightly suck on the other male's tongue slowly; he wasn't exactly sure what else he could do since he had been pinned against the bed by Albel but he still tried to do his best.

Albel moaned lowly and brushed his tongue against the boy's; he lifted himself up enough to begin removing the pesky shirt that hid away that young, soft body. The child pulled back slightly from the touch, though it was just enough to speak "M-mister..?" He asked softly as he watched his elder removing his clothes.

Albel smirked, "What..? I thought you were so _knowledgeable_ in this department." he hesitated in the removal of the child's clothes, and instead slid a hand up to stroke his stomach slowly.

"I-I only know what it _means_ I don't actually know what 'sexual interest' means..." his beautiful blue eyes looked up at the man curiously, "Could you tell me what it means before you do this..?"

Albel 'hmm'ed for a second before he drew his hand back, "Sex is something that, normally, two adults do to express love; and it's usually between a man and a woman." Albel reached down and ran his hand over the boy's crotch through his pants, "It feels good right here; and if you touch it enough you'll begin to get hard."

"Th-then how come you want me for it..? I'm not an adult, or a girl, and you don't love me…" he looked down where the man had placed his hand just a moment before, with a look of confusion and curiosity, "Is it good when you get hard..?"

"Yes, it's very good... sometimes people get together just so they can feel good, and some people prefer to do it in different ways. I just like to do this with a child, rather than a grown up." Albel paused and trailed his hand back up to the boy's chest, "You liked that kiss, didn't you..?"

He nodded slowly "Yes, I did it made me feel good, like when you bit me before." He replied while he watched Albel's hand move.

Albel smiled and began to rub his chest slowly, "It's a little like that, but much more intense..." He paused again and lowered his voice, "I won't lie to you, it'll hurt a lot at first, but you won't notice it once we get going..."

"How come you are being nice to me..? Mommy always told me that pedophiles were mean..." he said while moving a bit under Albel's slow movements.

"You've been a good boy; you're not fighting me, so I have no reason to be mean to you." Albel answered while his fingers continued to work at the soft expanse of skin. The boy shifted under him; he obviously wanted more of what ever Albel had to give him.

"I wouldn't fight you." The boy said with something akin to adoration on his beautiful young face, "You took me away from her, and I don't like her. 'Cause of that, I like you… my name is Kira."

"Kira, huh..?" Albel mused, "It fits you well." he leaned down to kiss the boy again and he moved his hands up and under Kira's shirt. Slowly, and almost teasingly he ran them lightly over his small nipples.

"Aahh..." Kira moaned softly and arched his back towards Albel; his body ached for more of that touch, "Do that again...?" He asked in a soft voice.

Albel smirked and pulled his hands back, "I would..." he trailed off slightly; his face still had that broad smirk across it and it appeared to grow wider with each noise Kira made, "but it seems this shirt of yours is in the way..."

Kira looked up at him once more and he flicked his ears slightly. "If you let me up, I could take all my clothes off for you." That made Albel's cock twitch again, and his own pants grew far too tight; but he still to restrain himself.

"Alright, you'd better make it a good show." he tried to say it smoothly, but Albel was already panting softly; his cursed thoughts made his normal, cool demeanor hard to keep up. He sat back on his heels and looked at Kira's small body through the dark, "Do it slow." He commanded.

He sat up and began to slowly pull his shirt off over his head; he stretched his arms high above and he pulled it off. Then put it on the bed beside him. The next things to go were the pants; he unbuttoned and slowly began to work his way out of them the best he could while sitting down. However, it just caused the boy to move his small hips around a great deal.

Albel bit his lip and drew blood, not that he minded; the sight of Kira moving his hips like that made his blood run hotly right down to the neglected organ between his legs, "Yes, that's it."

After a few more seconds of the boy's struggle to get the pants off, he was finally able to work his way out of them. Kira stopped as he reached down to his rather feminine underwear, "Do you want me to take these off too..?"

Albel studied the last article of clothing on the boy with a perverted grin and, damn it, his pants got even tighter, "Yes." He purred, "Take those off too. Lie back on the bed and slide them off nice and slow..."

Kira nodded as he lay back on the bed; he began to very slowly slide his underwear over his hips and down his legs until he had fully removed them.

His lips were dry, but Albel ran his tongue over them slowly; the young boy before him finally lay naked on the bed. By now he really couldn't take the confines of his pants and he reached down quickly to undo them, but he stopped himself from pulling them off completely, "Beautiful, Kira."

He crawled closer and allowed his fingers to trail up the young boy's partly spread legs to the small, limp organ that lay between them; but, again, he stopped himself from touching it and he trailed his crimson gaze up to meet Kira's sapphire.

Kira looked back at him intently as he spoke, "N-now what do you want me to do mister..?" he asked placing his hands over his own chest

"Hmm..." Albel hummed lowly while he thought, though he didn't have to think long, "Do what I did before; rub your chest." The boy nodded once more as he began to run his hands over his chest slowly; every now and then he would stop to play with his nipples and let a soft moan escape his lips and the feel.

Albel all but ripped his shirt away; the lust was still getting stronger as he watched the small boy touch himself. Albel remembered Axel when he was that age, and how he had to snap and threaten the boy into doing what he wanted him to; Kira was already so much better, the perfect little toy… but somehow he was much more than that. Albel knew he probably wouldn't have to lock the boy up, either; he could come home from feeding to see that adorable face looking up at him expectantly.

Yes, Kira would make a good little pet.

Albel reached his hand up that last little bit of leg and brushed the tips over the small sacks that were so soft to his touch.

"Aah.." Kira moaned a bit louder as he moved his hands down his body more to meet Albel's. "Y-You said if you touch it enough it will get hard...?"

Albel nodded and grabbed onto Kira's hands, "Yes, eventually."

"You said it will feel good right? So will you do that then..?" He asked while looking up at him, curiosity filled his eyes again, but it was mixed with something else... lust maybe..? "Please..? I want you to make me feel good..."

Albel shuddered slightly with pleasure, "Of course." He pushed Kira's hands out of the way and grabbed onto him firmly; he didn't start stroking him right away, however, he just squeezed gently so he could see what reaction he would get from the beautiful little boy.

Kira moaned and closed his eyes; he wanted the older man to continue touching him. "M-More..." he moaned softly.

Albel swallowed and forced himself to keep in control; he badly wanted to abandon his 'nice guy' method but, instead, he began to slowly stroke the boy. In response, the boy continued moaning; he thrust his hips upwards slightly into his owner's hand. "I-It feels r-really good..."

"Good." Albel purred, his fingers moved up to rub heavily over Kira's slit before moving back down to stroke his length even faster; he could feel Kira hardening under his touch, "It gets even better."

"I-It's starting to f-feel kinda w-weird... ah…" He moaned loudly as he gripped the bed sheets with both of his hands tightly while thrusting upward harder into Albel's hand.

"That's alright; don't be afraid, it's a good feeling." All that moaning was driving Albel crazy..! He reached down with his other hand, having finally lost his control, and he began to stroke himself through the fabric of his boxers.

"Aaahh..!" Kira tossed his head back as he came, thrusting into his hand even more.

Albel moaned at the sight and his cock hardened even more, his boxers were quickly becoming a sticky wet mess just from the precum. He withdrew both hands (somehow) and moved one, covered with Kira's juices, to his mouth to lick clean. He watched Kira's heaving body and waited for a coherent reaction to his first orgasm.

Kira looked down, blushing deeply. "Wh-what was that..?" He asked confused as to what had just happened.

"That," Albel began, but stopped to place his finger in his mouth and clean it of the last of Kira's cum, "is what's called and orgasm; it happens when you reach the highest point of pleasure."

"It felt really good... how come you didn't have one..?" He asked looking at the bulge between the other mans legs.

Albel smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kira lightly again, "I'm waiting so that we can both feel good together..." Albel pulled back and climbed off the bed, he quickly began to remove what was left of his clothing.

The boy's eyes followed him as he moved. "Is this the thing that will hurt a lot at first..?" He questioned while his bright eyes continued to watch the man undress.

Albel didn't answer at first, he continued to remove his clothes before speaking, "It is, but there's something I have to do to make it hurt less."

"Alright, and I wanted to know: what is your name..? I-I wanted to say your name when I had the orgasm... but I don't know what it is." Kira said as he sat up slowly.

Albel's cock twitched again and he struggled to ignore it; the thought of that beautiful voice calling out his name was just an amazing thought.

He moved back onto the bed over Kira, "It's Albel." He breathed before kissing the young boy again. Kira wrapped his arms around Albel's neck; he pressed his body closer as he kissed Albel back the best he could.

Albel moaned and thrust down against him, he cursed softly and pulled back a little, "Don't... I won't be able to control myself..." He panted.

Kira pulled back slowly, and moved to sit further away from him. "S-sorry Albel... I-I just want to make you feel good like you did for me..."

"I-I know Kira..." Albel followed after him and kissed him again, "You will make me feel good, I just don't want to hurt you to get there..."

"You kinda confuse me Albel..." He said looking up into crimson eyes "...I was told pedophiles are mean, and you're really nice to me... I was told vampires are scary and like to hurt people; but I'm not scared of you, and you're trying so hard _not_ to hurt me..."

Albel frowned a little and looked away, feeling a small bit ashamed, "I am a mean, violent person; but I like you... I guess-" He paused and let out a small sigh, "I guess that I need someone to be nice to, once in a while..."

Kira moved back over to Albel and hugged him. "Well I like you too, thank you Albel."

Albel smiled and hugged the small body gently before laying him back down on the bed, "Let's get to the next part then..." Albel moved his fingers over to Kira's mouth, "Open up and suck."

"Alright," Kira leaned forward and took Albel's fingers into his mouth and began sucking them slowly.

Albel bit his lip and clenched his fingers into the bed sheets beneath Kira's small body. That tongue felt wonderful... and he wanted to make use of that mouth in another way but, yet again, he resisted. His breathing was becoming more, and more labored and his fingers trembled a little in Kira's mouth; he hoped the kid wouldn't notice...

Kira continued to suck and lick his flingers slowly, he didn't even seem to notice much about Albel's fingers; he moved his head further down on them every now and then.

Albel moaned lowly and quickly removed his fingers from Kira's mouth, "R-Roll over onto your stomach..." In response Kira nodded and rolled over onto his stomach, like the obedient little kitten he is.

Albel reached out with his dry hand and wrapped his fingers around Kira's hand, then he trailed his other hand down and pressed a finger against Kira's tight hole, "Are you ready for the pain..?"

Kira nodded again. "I-I think so..." he said, his ears flattened back against his head and he trembled slightly. Albel smiled softly as he watched; he felt a little guilty, but the guilt was outweighed by the amazing amount of lust he felt. Carefully, and slowly, a long finger pressed inside...

Kira whimpered softly as he tried to move forward and away from Albel's hand. "H-hurts..." But Albel followed until his finger was pressed all the way inside and he squeezed Kira's hand in reassurance.

"I know, Kira, I know." He mumbled in a manner he hoped was comforting.

"Ah... w-when will it feel b-better..?" Kira asked; he really wanted Albel to take his finger out of him, but it was clear that that wasn't going to happen quite yet.

Albel frowned a little; the guilt was back to bother him and it was much stronger than before, though he still tried his hardest not to be upset by it, "Soon; your body will relax and you'll be able to take in more."

Kira looked back at him with slightly panicked look in his wide, sapphire eyes, "M-More!? I-I can't even stand th-this it hurts so bad..."

"Don't worry." Albel assured, "You'll be able to take it..." he let go of Kira's hand and lifted him up, still with his fingers inside, onto his knees, "I do have a way to distract you, though."

Kira continued whimpering softly as Albel moved him. "A-Albel..." he whined quietly and tried to move forward again.

Albel dug his finger in and twisted it around gently while his other hand moved to grab onto Kira's soft member, "Shh, it'll be ok." He whispered while Kira thrust lightly into Albel's hand; he moaned softly.

Albel smirked at the sound and, yet again he had to struggle to ignore the throbbing between his legs. "Feel better?" His response was a nod and yet another small moan. Albel drew his finger back slowly and then thrust it back in again; his hand continued to stroke Kira slowly to distract him from any pain the action might cause.

"Aahh!" Kira moaned again softly and thrust back against his hand, but his actions were only making Albel more impatient. He knew he probably should hold back a little longer; but the throbbing between his legs was really getting to him... and he _still_ had two more fingers to go through! Albel gently forced in the second finger while stroking Kira even faster.

Kira hissed slightly at Albel's actions and he tried to move away from him once more, he cried out Albel's name in pain, "Shh, you know it'll get better, Kira..." Albel soothed, though his words were maybe a little uncaring he did still his fingers a while for Kira to adjust.

"O-ok…" He whimpered softly as he moved his hips back against Albel's unmoving fingers and then into the hand moving quickly along his small length. He was slowly being brought the pleasure that Albel had promised him and his breathing began to grow heavier; and then, Albel began to push his finger slowly in again.

"A-Albel..." Kira moaned out loud and thrust back against him.

Albel pressed his fingers the rest of the way in and held them still while Kira adjusted. He leaned down to kiss the boy softly on the neck; Kira squirmed under him and struggled to force words from his mouth, "Albel… wh-what do you do a-after this...?" he asked with his head turned to look back at the older man.

Albel kissed his lips briefly before answering, "There's one more finger to go... and then..." He gave Kira's erection a squeeze to show what he was talking about, "I'll put mine into you..."

Kira was distracted by the kiss; it had left him breathless even though it was just a short connection. He continued to struggle with his words, "I-I want it now..."

Albel moaned, the sound of Kira's plea managing to heighten his lust; he thrust his hips forward slightly, as if Kira would magically wrap around him, "It'll hurt a lot more, Kira..."

"It's ok..." Kira whispered with his big blue eyes shining with an emotion he knew very little about, "… please..." he begged.

Albel withdrew his fingers quickly and decided that Kira was right; he'd waited far too long for it! His body was begging just as much as Kira's soft voice; Albel sat back on his heels and pulled Kira into a sitting position over him, "Ready..?" Kira nodded in response and closed his eyes tightly; Albel kissed the boy's shoulder to hopefully reassure him.

Slowly he pressed inside.

"A-Albel!" Kira moaned loudly as he clung to the vampire helplessly; the man's strong arms held the young body close as he moved painfully slowly. He was trembling: caught between going fast and going slow; and, yet again, Kira's cries weren't helping in the least.

"Ahh... K-Kira..." Kira bit down hard on his lip which caused it to bleed and he buried his face in Albel's chest.

One whiff of the blood caused Albel to lose his control and he drove up into the small body the rest of the way, "Nhh..." He bit back a moan and shut his eyes to keep from causing further harm.

Kira cried out in pain and a few tears rolled down his pale face. "A-Albel..." he whimpered softly and dug his sharp claws harder into Albel's skin.

Albel didn't even notice; he licked up Kira's tears quickly before he moved to suck the blood from Kira's lip, "I'm sorry." He mumbled while cradling the small boy close.

Kira continued to whimper, "I-It hurts..." It was said as a plea; he silently begged Albel to take it out but, strangely, he wanted more.

"I know, Kira." Albel cooed; he perfectly understood Kira's conflict so he decided to distract him from it. Albel quickly began to stroke him again, "Just relax..."

Kira nodded, though it was barely noticeable; he wrapped his arms around Albel more tightly as he moaned yet again. He tilted his head back and leaned up for a kiss; Albel's tongue pressed into his mouth and he was held close to a strong body.

Albel was aching to move already, but he held back and settled for the feeling of Kira tightening around him with every stroke of his hand and the slow sucking of his tongue by Kira. Kira slowly moved his hips back against Albel's.

"G-God." Albel breathed without actually removing his tongue from Kira's mouth. He thrust up into the warm, tightness gently and moaned. Kira moaned right back and pushed himself down more onto Albel's throbbing erection.

Albel held Kira's body up with one arm and rested the other on the bed so he could move his hips more easily into a quicker pace. Kira, in response, tossed his head back slightly, and moaned as he moved his hips with Albel's slowly.

Albel moaned again and gently started kissing over Kira's neck; his instincts were telling him to bite down but he resisted and continued to thrust even faster inside, "A-Albel..! Aahh..!" Kira moaned loudly; he bit down on his lip once more as he came.

When those small walls clamped around him Albel groaned out in pleasure; his release was close, but it was the smell of blood and one particularly hard thrust that finally pushed him over the edge, "Kira!"

Albel pulled out of Kira and lay him on the bed before slumping down beside him, "That was amazing." He complimented through heavy breathing. The boy curled up closer to Albel and nuzzled him.

"I did good..?" Kira questioned while his eyes drifted closed.

Albel smiled and began to stroke Kira's hair and ears, "Yes, Kira; you did good." Albel responded over the sound of soft purring.

A tiny smile spread across Kira's tired face, "I'm glad," he breathed, "all I want is to make you happy, Albel."

"What for?" Albel questioned him with a deeply confused look on his face, "Don't you hurt..?"

Another small movement of the head was the response Albel received, "Yeah... a lot, but I made you feel good; so that makes me happy..."

Albel sighed and hugged the boy close, "My little Kira... I'll do my best to make you happy all the time then." Kira leaned up to kiss Albel's cheek.

"Will you really..?"

"I really will."

There was a pause between them; a comfortable pause that they both grew more tired through. Albel was the one to break the short silence, "Now sleep, you must be exhausted." He whispered while gently nuzzling the small boy's neck.

"Alright Albel," Kira whispered softly, "Good night." With that as the last words between them the two males fell asleep curled up together; the young cat boy's tail wound around his elder in hopes of keeping him close all through the night.

---

Andyouthinkimcrazy: So, you must be disappointed by the lack of AkuRoku; well fear not! I've given you a preview for next chapter! It's unedited, however...

PREVIEW

"Why don't you leave him here for a bit master? I'm sure I could get him to listen more." Axel said as he moved over to them kneeling infront of the new boy.

Xisoya smirked and kicked Axel in the face, "What makes you think I want scum like you to touch my new toy?"

The boy snarled and stamped down on Xisoya's foot, hard, "I'm not a toy!" Though Xisoya winced it wasn't enough to break his grip.

Axel winced slightly ans moved back. "I'm sorry master."

Xisoya paused for a second and then seemed to consider what Axel'd said, "If I leave him here, what do you plan to do with him?"

"What ever you wish for me to do with him master" He said as he stood up facing his master.

Xisoya grunted and tossed the boy to the floor, "Undress him, then." He commanded.


	2. Capture, Escape, and Punishment

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, Star Ocean 3 and its characters, or Final Fantasy VII and its characters. We do, however, own Kira, his mother, Xisoya, Saiyo, Tiko, their mother, Nami, and any other OC we come up with. If you ask in either a review or a PM permission may be granted for use of our characters. We're not unreasonable, really.

Summery: Axel's been a slave to two pedophilic vampires for years, but he's getting older and soon they'll let him return and try to pick up the broken pieces of his life. For now, though, he has to put up with the abuse and help shoulder the burden of the replacement slave, and his new love. AU, OOCness

Andyouthinkimcrazy: Ugh… I accidentally forgot to save some of the rp… ;.; Good thing it's way far ahead, though… so, I'll have to work hard to rebuild what I lost… ;.;

Main Pairings: AlbelxKira, AxelxRoxas, AlbelxAxel, AxelxDemyx. (Some pairings may be added to the list as we get attached easily)

Other Pairings: AlbelxXisoya (implied), AlbelxKira's Mom (one-sided), XisoyaxAxel, XisoyaxRoxas, XisoyaxKira, KiraxTiko, and TikoxSaiyo (implied), RenoxAxel, RenoxCloud.

Threesomes: AxelxDemyxxRoxas (one day…)

---

You Belong

Chapter Two: Capture, Escape, and Punishment

Xisoya smirked as he walked into the house with a struggling human in tow; he was a beautiful little blond thing that Xisoya had snatched the second the boy had left his group of friends. He had bright blue eyes, a slightly toned body, and a little bit of a temper; but that was something Xisoya would be thrilled to break the boy of.

He still hadn't had his needs taken care of since viewing that beautiful cat boy and it was driving him insane. He'd been so carried away he'd almost fucked the adult he was feeding from, despite the woman's lack of sexual appeal.

So he'd gotten a new toy.

It had taken all he had not to just throw the boy up against the building and fuck him relentlessly; but he knew it'd be much more fun to play along with his toys at home.

Xisoya wondered how he should play with the adorable little thing; he had plenty of toys and many different ways he could tie his small body up. Then there was the addition of Axel; the teenager would follow just about any command. Who knew what playing with two slaves would be like..?

The red-headed slave sat up slowly as he saw his master come into the room. The human boy he towed along must have been only 14 or so and he immediately caused something to stir in Axel's chest, "Who is this master?" Axel asked; he moved to stand up while his green eyes looked carefully over the new boy. The response for his curiosity was a deep scowl on the blonde's pretty face. The boy didn't pay him any more attention, though; his blue-eyed glare was turned back to Xisoya as he continued to struggle against the vampire's amazingly strong grip.

Xisoya didn't pay any attention to the fighting boy; he smirked in response to Axel's question. It was a look that always caused shivers to run down Axel's spine, though he hid it well, "This is my newest toy." Xisoya reached up and yanked at the boy's short locks, "Go on," He commanded over a yelp of pain, "tell him your name."

The boy only growled and easily ignored the pain he was in; he refused to answer the demand of the one who'd kidnapped him, "Fuck you, freak!" he hissed in response.

"Why don't you leave him here for a bit, master?" Axel suggested as he dropped to his knees submissively in front of the two males, "I'm sure I could get him to obey you."

Xisoya smirked and took the opportunity Axel had presented to him; he lashed out with his foot and kicked the slave in the face, "What makes you think I want scum like you to touch my new toy?" He hissed as Axel toppled back to the floor.

The boy snarled; he felt strangely protective of the older boy. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so angry, but when he saw the other slave abused he snapped, "I'm not a toy!" He yelled and drove his heel down on Xisoya's foot; the vampire only winced, it wasn't enough to break his tight grip on the boy.

Axel cringed and held his face for a second, but he didn't stay down for long; he quickly dropped his hand to the floor and pushed his lanky body back into its previous kneeling position before the older man, "I'm sorry, master."

Xisoya paused for a second and finally seemed to consider what Axel suggested, "If I leave him here, what do you plan to do with him?"

"What ever you wish me to do with him, master." He responded as he stood up slowly; Xisoya stared at him for a second before tossing the boy to the floor.

He pointed to the boy who grunted and began to scramble to his feet, "Undress him then." Xisoya ordered; Axel responded to the command and quickly ran over to the door to cut the other boy off. His long, thin fingers wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Hey!" The boy growled and struggled in the other boy's grip, "Get off me, and get out of my way!" He pulled back a small, but strong, arm and drove it into Axel's gut.

"Nhh..!" Axel grunted softly and released his grip on the kid's arm; but he recovered quickly and pushed him to the floor. The blond struggled to get back to his feet, but Axel dropped down to his knees and swiftly pinned him down.

"The more you struggle, the worse it will be; believe me..." Axel warned as he struggled to keep hold of him; his hands moved to carry out orders, but the twisting of the body below made it nearly impossible.

The boy struggled around on the floor and kicked out his legs, "You bastard! Let me go!" The kid really didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good; he felt a sense of betrayal after trying to defend the boy who now held him down. He'd hoped that maybe they could fight the big guy off together, but that was a hope that was quickly dashed.

He was terrified beyond belief and he was shaking under Axel's grip, though he still tried to keep up a brave front; he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was about to go through something terrible.

Xisoya sat down on the creaky bed in the corner to watch the two struggling boys; he was already very aroused by his earlier thoughts and his pants were already way too tight. He reached down slowly and began to unzip his pants.

"Please." Axel whispered desperately, "I don't want to hurt you, kid..." he easily pinned the flailing legs to the ground, but that didn't stop the boy.

He growled again and tried to claw his way out from under Axel, "G-Get off!" He demanded with the strongest voice he could manage so that the fear wouldn't be heard, "I swear I'll beat your face in!" He growled defensively.

"Well," Xisoya spoke up from the corner; the sound of teasing contemplation was in his voice, though it was mixed with the heavy lust as well, "You could always tell me your name... and I might call him off..."

Axel looked over at Xisoya as he spoke; a small glimmer of what might have been perceived as hope flashed in them before he turned back to the still struggling boy beneath him, "Tell my master your name, kid."

The boy glared defiantly, "No!" He cried, "I'm not going to play your stupid game!" he spat the words with such hatred that it almost made Axel cringe, "Sick fuck!"

Axel pinned the boy's arms above his head with one arm; he sighed softly as he started to undo the younger's pants. He really didn't want to have to help Xisoya violate this child, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Xisoya smirked and began to stoke himself slowly as he watched the boy writher on the floor; the boy raised his hips and tried to throw Axel off him, though it only seemed to help in taking off his pants. He was already starting to feel horridly uncomfortable and in his heart he knew what was going to happen, but his head just wouldn't grasp it.

He felt so sick to his stomach.

Axel managed to push the boy back down and remove his pants without too much trouble; then he started working on getting his shirt off. He could see tears prickling at the corners of soft blue eyes; but the boy struggled to hold them in.

He growled again at Axel and a threatening tone enveloped his usually much softer voice, "Get off me, I mean it!" He hissed.

Axel lowered his head down to the boy and began to kiss neck; he trailed up to the boy's jaw and only stopped by his ear, "Listen to me kid and just do what I say; I swear I won't hurt you, but if you don't obey my master will take you to his room…" Axel trailed off as a shiver wracked his body; his own mind was swirling with images of his first time and that was something he desperately didn't want to happen to the child beneath him.

He didn't want to, but he hoped he could scare obedience into the boy, so he could avoid the sadistic vampire's punishment, "The only thing he wants is to hurt and rape you." He paused again and continued to whisper in a voice filled with a greater sadness that hadn't left his lips in a long time, "I've had it happen enough times for me to know... please, just listen..." he begged.

Axel's eyes trailed cautiously to the vampire who was, thankfully, too caught up in his pleasure to hear anything above his own moans; it was a very risky thing to assume that Xisoya would pay so little attention to him, but it was worth it if it could keep the boy from unnecessary pain.

The boy frowned as he contemplated Axel's words. He was trembling on the floor and his eyes were wide with fear; he didn't really know what to do. Just a few months ago he hadn't even known what rape was, he'd never expected that he'd be faced with it actually happening to him. In the end all he could do was nod slowly; the words he wanted to say were locked in his throat.

With the response he'd been looking for finally given Axel moved his lips away from the ear and over to the boy's lips to kiss him softly. A slight frown drew over the boy's bewildered features, but he didn't react as negatively as he had before. Axel released the boy's wrists and watched him for a second to make sure he didn't move; then he trailed his newly freed hand down over a slim chest to join the other hand that had already pulled the shirt up over the boy's smooth stomach. With a few quick movements the t-shirt was dropped to the floor and the kid was left almost completely exposed.

Slender arms moved down to cross over his chest and he turned his face away to hide the embarrassment he was feeling. Sharp teeth moved to dig into his trembling lip. A few seconds later he released the swollen skin and looked shyly back at the older boy, "Wh-What're you going to do..?" he whimpered softly.

"My master told me to undress you; I don't know what he wants after..." Axel spoke as he moved his hand down to the boy's boxers.

The boy squirmed for a second before reaching out to grab Axel's wrist. He paused, breathed out heavily, and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see Axel. Slowly Roxas drew his hand back and rested it against the dirty floor along with his other hand.

Axel started pulling down the boy's boxers slowly. "If you tell my master your name he may let me stop..."

The boy bit his lip, but kept himself turned away; his face flared red, even though he hadn't yet been exposed. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Roxas..." he finally whispered; his fear of what might soon come was too great for him to keep quiet.

"Thank you, Roxas." Axel whispered the name; he was amazed at how much it matched the boy: it was so cute. Axel turned to Xisoya slowly, "Master, he said his name…"

Xisoya groaned and dropped his hand away slowly, "He what..?" He hadn't really understood Axel in his daze, but he quickly made it out, "Tell me his name--No. I want to hear him say it..."

"Can you tell him your name, Roxas..?" Axel asked softly and encouragingly; his hands moved from Roxas' boxers and he climbed off of the pinned boy.

Roxas grumbled almost unintelligibly under his breath, "It's Roxas..."

The vampire smirked, "So, he's listening to orders now..? Maybe he'd like to suck my cock..." Axel's body tensed and he stared in barely veiled horror; slowly he turned and looked at Roxas sadly then back at Xisoya.

Roxas' eyes widened and he hung his head; he covered his mouth to muffle his gag of disgust, "I-I'm not sucking anything!" he cried.

Xisoya smirked and stood up to head over to the two boys, "Then I guess you need a nice, hard fuck."

Axel watched as Xisoya crossed the room; he quickly spoke up, "Master, may I do it..?"

"What? I already know what your lips feel like, Axel; I don't want you to suck me." Xisoya snorted in disgust, "Filthy whore."

Roxas gazed up and Xisoya and turned away; subconsciously he moved closer to Axel for support and he bit back a whimper, "Stay the fuck away from me!" He growled.

Xisoya only grabbed his slave by the hair and lifted him off the ground; Roxas struggled and kicked for freedom but Xisoya only grinned in amusement, "Heh, the new ones are always so fun." Axel watched Roxas with a saddened look on his face he was powerless to try and help.

Roxas whimpered pathetically and did the only thing his pain filled mind could think to do; he kicked out his legs more frantically and managed to kick Xisoya right between the legs.

The vampire howled and dropped Roxas to the floor he reached down and clutched his injured sac while his new toy scrambled to hide behind his fellow captive, "I warned you!" Roxas growled.

"Roxas, you shouldn't have done that... he'll punish you much worse now..." Axel said though he still tried to hide Roxas behind him.

Xisoya snarled and slowly straightened himself, though his hands continued to cup protectively over his balls, "Hold him down, Axel." He commanded.

Roxas' eyes widened in fear and he clutched onto Axel's shoulders. Silently he begged him not to...

"Master please," Axel begged, "punish me instead; he didn't know any better…" He looked up at his master with a pathetic expression on his face; one of shame and admittance.

Xisoya folded his arms; a hateful look crossed his face. It was as if he were disgusted by the mere suggestion; his eyes narrowed dangerously and he spoke calmly, though it was easy to detect the rage hidden in his voice, "Well, if you like him so much then I guess I'll just have to make you be the one to punish him. Get your clothes off, Axel. Now."

Axel frowned but stood up to comply, "Yes master..." He said; he hadn't expected the kindness he was showing to go so horribly wrong and he almost regretted his choice. 'At least' he thought, 'I won't hurt him as bad.'

To tell the truth, Axel didn't even know why he was being so kind to the new slave; he could have just sat back and watched Xisoya ravage the young boy. It probably would have been the smarter thing to do too, but something about Roxas demanded that logic be thrown out the window for that overwhelming sense of protection.

Roxas crawled back from them and looked away, 'Maybe I can still get out of here...' he thought; he spotted the door out of the corner of his eye; it was _right_ there, after all; and Xisoya was so preoccupied with lust as he watched Axel's clothes fall to the floor, he didn't even notice what Roxas was doing...

Axel caught Roxas' movements out of the corner of his eye and he slowed down his movements; he wiggled his hips teasingly for Xisoya's viewing pleasure. Once they dropped to the floor he continued in the same manner with his boxers.

Roxas had carefully made it to the door while Axel distracted Xisoya; he was shaking, but he managed to grab the handle and open the door without rattling the whole room; he swallowed carefully and took a step out. He immediately regretted it, but he couldn't turn back; what was going to happen to Axel..?

Xisoya sighed impatiently; though he was still thoroughly distracted by Axel, "I want them off, hurry up!"

Axel nodded. "Yes master." He said as he finally slipped them over his feminine hips; he cast a careful look over at Roxas as if telling him to hurry.

Roxas caught Axel's look and bit his lip, he didn't want to leave Axel behind but he had no choice. Maybe, if he could escape, he could get help and free Axel. He stepped forward and quickly took off down the hall as quietly as he could towards the door he'd come in through; his legs were shaking but he somehow managed to make it to the front door.

Meanwhile, Xisoya was looking carefully over Axel's exposed body; a lustful smirk crossed his face and he moved his eyes up to lock with Axel's green, "Alright" he purred, "time to fuck that cute little blond into submission, eh..?" Xisoya cast his eyes to the spot he'd last seen the boy and when he saw nothing there he looked around the room for the missing boy.

While Xisoya looked around Axel slowly made his way to the door and blocked it off; he knew Xisoya could easily throw him aside, but maybe it would buy Roxas a few extra seconds he needed to escape. Axel knew it was daytime; as long as the boy could get outside, he would be safe...

Xisoya roared, "You bitch!" He hissed at Axel before shoving him into the wall and taking off down the hall after Roxas.

Back at the door Roxas' hand trembled while hovering just over the door knob. He looked back; he knew he shouldn't be feeling guilty now, but he just didn't want to leave the red-head alone here...

He could hear Xisoya's enraged cry from down the hall and finally he forced himself to open the door just as Xisoya came charging around the corner; the vampire hissed and stepped back as sunlight filtered in through the screen door. Again Roxas found himself pausing, he almost hopped that Axel would come around that corner and they could escape together...

"Roxas..." Axel said softly as he pulled himself off the floor and ran down the hall after Xisoya; he stopped just behind his master when he saw the light coming through the door. It had been two years since Axel had seen daylight, but as much as he wanted to run out and enjoy it there was no time to, "Run Roxas!" he yelled at him, "He can't go out in the light, run!"

Roxas frowned, though he made sure to stay in the sunlight, "But... what about you..?"

Xisoya laughed, "Go ahead, Roxas; run for your little life." He said in a dark, mocking voice, "Because when the sun goes down you'd better hope you're far enough way that I can't find you..."

Axel stood there simply staring at Roxas; Xisoya was right...

Even if Roxas got away this morning, Xisoya would find him as soon as the sun went down; there was no way a human could get far enough in one day for a vampire not to catch up with him. Axel quickly ran over to Roxas and shoved him just outside the door; then he slammed it shut behind him.

Roxas stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs, but he managed to catch his balance; he ran back to the door, "Axel!?" he called out, but there was no answer. He tried the door handle, but it wouldn't open; he hunched his shoulders and sighed. What would he do now..?

Xisoya hissed at Axel, but stayed where it was safe just in case Axel tried anything tricky, "Move away from the door." He commanded.

"Please master," Axel begged, "let me talk to him; if I can talk to him outside, where he knows you cannot follow, he will listen to me better. I can get his trust and make him stay." Axel said with his grip still tight on the handle of the door.

Xisoya snarled, "Fine, join him in your little run; it'll be all the more fun when I catch you again."

"We won't run away." Axel assured, "I'll talk with him and we'll come back together. Now, master, I ask you move away from the door more, I don't want to be hurt." Axel said while turning the handle slightly.

Xisoya snorted and stepped back into the next room. Axel watched Xisoya leave; he turned around and opened the door then stepped outside.

Roxas, meanwhile, backed away from the door slowly, "Ok..." he muttered decisively, "I'll just get help... someone will believe me..."

Roxas was about to start a mad dash home when he heard the door open, and he tensed and spun around quickly; a bright smile crossed his face when he saw who'd come out, "Axel!"

Axel smiled back at him and started down the stairs towards the boy, "Hey kid, you ok..?"

Roxas smiled brightly and ran up to grab his hand, "Come on." He said as he began to lead Axel down the driveway, "Let's get out of here."

Axel reached out and caught Roxas' other arm; then he pulled his fingers free of Roxas' grasp and he brought the boy into a hug. "...we can't leave Roxas..." he whispered sadly.

Roxas' eyes widened and he struggled in Axel's arms, "But... you said he can't get us out here! We're free!" Roxas grabbed onto Axel's arm and glared up at him, "We don't have to go back in there."

Axel looked away from him sadly. "...I said he can't go out in the light; he's a vampire, Roxas, he'll come find us and he'll kill me." Axel explained, "I'm not sure what he'll do to you... but he'll make you wish that he killed you..."

"Why!?" Roxas cried in shock, fear, and anger; he beat his fists against Axel's chest childishly, "Why's he doing this?"

Axel only tightened his grip around the boy and started stroking his hair. "It's just the kind of person he is Roxas... I've been here since I was six years old... when I tried to escape, he came to my home that night a murdered my family..."

Roxas bit his lip and hung his head, "I-I don't want him to hurt Sora..." He mumbled pathetically and hunched his shoulders, "I-I don't want to be that guy's slave..." he said confused over what actions he wanted to take.

"There is nothing you can do to escape him... your best option is to come back now..." Axel explained sadly; he really didn't want to have to keep Roxas there, but it was the only way the boy could escape harsh punishment, "I promise I'll take care of you the best I can Roxas..." he loosened his grip on the boy and looked down at him. "When we get back inside I'll beg him to let me take your punishment; and if he makes me punish you… well, it's better than him, trust me..."

Roxas trembled as he thought over all that Axel had said, "So... I'm stuck here..?" he whispered sadly, "A-And I'm never going to see my family again..?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah…" the red-head trailed off slightly and a thought struck him a second later, "unless he gets bored of you and lets you go; it happened to his pet before me..." he said as he continued to stroke blond locks, "If we're lucky maybe we'll only be here around six more years."

"So..." Roxas muttered; and though his eyes were fixed on Axel there seemed to be no hope in them, "you think he might let us go together..?" Roxas sounded as defeated as he looked; he cuddled up to Axel in hopes of somehow soothing away the depression he was feeling, he hoped he really could trust Axel...

"He might..."Axel whispered lowly into Roxas' ear, "...if not he'll let me go first... cause I'm older. He tends to get bored of boys when they turn 20," Axel explained, "but maybe he'll let you go early..." He said wrapping his arms around Roxas again.

The young blond sighed and pulled back, "So... I won't see the sun for a while... huh..?" Roxas tilted his head to look up at the bright sky; he sighed lightly, "This sucks…"

Axel nodded in agreement, "This is the first time I've seen it in 2 years; I forgot how beautiful it is..."

Roxas sighed who knew how long he'd have to wait before he'd get to see it again, "Y-Yeah..." He mumbled quietly.

Axel finally tilted his head up as well and he leaned down to scoop Roxas into his arms; the boy attached himself to Axel's neck, "So…" he began, "how old are you anyway?"

"I just turned twelve..." Roxas responded; Axel's arms tightened around him and a warm nose pressed against his neck.

"I'm sixteen," Axel told him; he turned to head towards the house, "when we go inside I'm going to tell Xisoya that you fell and hurt your leg, that way he'll probably give you two or three days before he comes back okay?"

Roxas bit his lip, but nodded slowly; he spoke almost timidly, "Three days... until he... punishes me..?"

"My punishment will be worse then yours," Axel muttered, as if that fact would somehow make Roxas feel better about the whole thing, "however," Axel continued, "I guess I'll be asking for it… with what I'm going to do..." his cryptic words were said in a low tone that reflected his worry over whatever plan he had.

Roxas was instantly worried by the older boy's words; he bit his lip and his eyes widened in barely hidden fear, "Wh-What are you going to do..?"

Axel moved the hand that he had rested on Roxas' back up and into the boy's hair; he started stroking it again, "I'm going to do something with you that will make your punishment hurt a lot less, Roxas." Roxas frowned, but nodded; he didn't completely understand what Axel planned to do. He was getting frustrated with the entire situation and he pouted childishly.

They got to the door a little while later and Axel opened it; he walked back inside with the boy cradled close to his chest. He carried Roxas back into his room and shut the door behind himself.

There Xisoya was waiting and he growled when he set his eyes on the two boys, "So, you're back; are you?" Xisoya chuckled softly, "Guess you're smarter than I thought... I might have to up my opinion of you from whore to bitch."

"I would never try and leave you again." Axel stated, almost with a voice that sounded like it was on automatic, and devoid of emotion; it made Roxas shiver, "but the boy hurt himself when he got outside, he fell down the stairs and his leg; if I may, could I ask for a few days for him to recover?" Axel moved over to the bed and set Roxas down on the hard, uncovered bed, "In the mean time," he continued, "I would like to take the punishment for us both."

Xisoya frowned and looked Roxas over; he didn't think the boy was hurt at all, but he decided to buy the story if only to punish Axel for lying tomorrow, "Alright, get over here and suck me off; then we'll deal with the rest of your punishment."

"Yes master, thank you." Axel moved over to Xisoya and kneeled before him; he began to stroke his master's shaft quickly. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it hard; his teeth lightly grazed the flesh, a move that always made Xisoya tremble with pleasure.

Roxas turned away on the bed and covered his ears to block out the noise; but he could still hear Xisoya's loud moan as he as grabbed Axel's hair tightly in his hands and thrust inside. He felt sick and squeezed his eyes shut as if it would help keep the sounds away.

Axel removed his hand and he took all of the other mans cock into his mouth; he sucked hard and began to move along it quickly. "Mmm..." Xisoya moaned, "O-One good thing about having you suck me... y-you at least know how..." he shoved forward hard into Axel's mouth and moaned loudly.

"Mmph..!" Axel choked a little, but quickly continued; he pressed his tongue hard against the slit when he got to the tip. He dragged it back down along his length and continued sucking as hard as he could.

"F-Fuck!" Xisoya moaned as he drove into Axel's mouth, "Faster, whore!"

Axel nodded and obeyed the command; he continued as he was doing before, only now he was moving much faster along his length.

Xisoya groaned again and drove forward into his mouth; then pulled back to let his cum spray all over Axel's face, "_Yeees!_" He moaned lowly.

Axel looked up at Xisoya and licked a little cum from his lips, "Was that alright master..?" He asked.

"I suppose." Xisoya trailed off and shrugged, "Take care of the kid, I'll deal with you later tonight; I'm going to bed."

"Alright master, have a good rest." Axel bowed slightly to him before he picked himself up off the floor. Xisoya snorted and turned; he headed out of the room then locked the door behind him and headed to sleep.

Roxas was now curled up on the bed and he was biting his lip until it bled; just listening to what had just happened was worse punishment than anything Xisoya could physically do to him...

To think that... one day he might be nothing but a compliant little whore...

Axel wiped his face clean on his sleeve while he moved over to Roxas; he sat beside the young boy, "Roxas..?"

Roxas nodded to show that he was listening, but he didn't dare look up at him; he felt sick, and he wasn't even the one doing it... "Are you alright kid..?" Axel asked with concern heavy in his tone; he moved to lie down next to Roxas and he curled an arm around him.

"I'm fine." Roxas stated coldly, a frown drew across his face; had he really been clinging to this guy before..? This slut of a man..? How degrading...

Axel pulled the boy closer. "Just try and get some sleep," he whispered almost soothingly, "tomorrow I'll get you ready for your punishment Alright..?" He asked; already he allowed his eyes to close. He would need rest as well... …what was it about this kid that made him stupid enough to take both their punishments..?

Roxas sighed, despite how close he was too Axel he cuddled closer; it was cold in the room, and there were no blankets... he closed his eyes and sighed again, "Night Axel..."

"Night Roxas." He said as he nuzzled the boy and fell into an uneasy sleep.

---

**PREVIEW**

"He's pretty cute..." Albel reached out and grabbed onto Roxas' face, "Yes..."

Roxas jerked awake with a start and almost screamed, but he just ripped his face away and pressed close to Axel, "Don't touch me!"

Kira jumped back, startled by Roxas, he winced slightly by his quick movements, hissing slightly.

Albel growled, "Don't talk to me like that, you slut. You may not belong to me, but I'm sure Xisoya wouldn't be opposed to punishing you for behavior..."

Roxas glared but remained silent


	3. It’s Just Not Right

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters, Star Ocean 3 and its characters, or Final Fantasy VII and its characters. We do, however, own Kira, his mother, Xisoya, Saiyo, Tiko, their mother, Nami, and any other OC we come up with. If you ask in either a review or a PM permission may be granted for use of our characters. We're not unreasonable, really.

Summery: Axel's been a slave to two pedophilic vampires for years, but he's getting older and soon they'll let him return and try to pick up the broken pieces of his life. For now, though, he has to put up with the abuse and help shoulder the burden of the replacement slave, and his new love. AU, OOCness

Andyouthinkimcrazy: Really sorry for the wait and shortness of this chapter! I was really sick for about a week… like crazy sick with the dizzy, and the pathetic whining, and the lack of sleep; but here's the next chapter! Though, I'll tell you right now the next chapter will be an even longer wait, I've got other stories that I have to update! I'll still work on this; and, so you don't get too bored, you can check out my new rp with my girl (**x.miss.pimp.x**) it's posted on her account and, since it's less work, it should be updated more often.

It's much simpler than this rp. Main pairing is AxelxRoxas… and that's pretty much all I can tell you without giving things away… It's probably a little cliché but, whatever.

Main Pairings: AlbelxKira, AxelxRoxas, AlbelxAxel, AxelxDemyx. (Some pairings may be added to the list as we get attached easily)

Other Pairings: AlbelxXisoya (implied), AlbelxKira's Mom (one-sided), XisoyaxAxel, XisoyaxRoxas, XisoyaxKira, KiraxTiko, and TikoxSaiyo (implied), RenoxAxel, RenoxCloud.

Threesomes: AlbelxAxelxReno (?)

---

You Belong

Chapter Three: It's Just Not Right

Curious blue eyes peered up into Albel's; the normally stone cold vampire couldn't help but let his lips turn up in a slight smile when he looked down into those shining depths. Kira did things to him, things that ran deeper than the base arousal that most of his other pet's had induced. It was like just staring at Kira brought warmth into his body that he'd thought was lost when he'd been turned a hundred years ago.

He didn't know exactly what it was that Kira made him feel, and he didn't really care too much; he was just glad that the young boy was there.

"So how come he's here?" the young cat asked curiously with a flick of an ear, "Is he your friend? If he is I want to meet him!"

They'd started up a conversation while Kira ate the soup he'd brought for the boy; and, as children always are, he was curious and full of questions. Obviously a vampire didn't have any use for human foods like soup so Albel told Kira of his other pet. Kira was immediately excited by the idea of getting to meet the human; but Albel didn't want Axel and Kira to meet, for obvious reasons.

He didn't want Kira to hate him if he heard stories from Axel about how he was treated.

"He's not a friend." Albel trailed off and reached out to stroke Kira's hair while he thought; Kira wouldn't be satisfied with such a simple answer as the one he'd just given, he'd have to ask the question that all parents come to dread, 'why?'

'Why? Because _I'm a rapist_, that's why…'

When Albel thought about it he regretted it: the way he'd treated Axel for the past ten years was anything but kind. He could vividly remember taking a six-year-old Axel for the first time. The screams reverberated in his mind: begging for him to stop, pleading for his family; an agony was present in the child's voice that no one so young should ever emit. After that first time he'd felt so terrible; he'd done everything he could to comfort and fix the boy.

He'd still been selfish; he didn't want to hurt Axel, but he didn't want to give up his newly acquired pet. In the end he just did it all over again.

"Albel..?" Kira asked softly with a slight hint of worry in his tone; it seemed that Albel had been lost in thought long enough to worry Kira. When he got the attention he desired, though, Kira didn't pay Albel's momentary absence any mind, "Why aren't you friends?"

Albel slid his hand from Kira's hair and he let it fall lightly over the boy's arm, "I have sex with him," he explained at last, "but it's different from the kind I had with you." An adorable look crossed Kira's face; his confusion was shown with a tilt of his head, a blink of wide, blue eyes, and a flick of one black ear, "He doesn't want me to have sex with him, but I do it anyhow." A slight hint of shame was pushing its way through his voice, but he tried to mask it with indifference, "He doesn't want to stay here, but I make him."

"Why..?" Kira asked again, "How come you do that? Why don't you let him go home if he wants to?" Albel couldn't help but be stung by guilt again; there was a look in Kira's eyes… one of sadness and pleading.

He should let Axel go, shouldn't he?

But Albel was just too selfish for that; a small, almost bitter smile crossed his face while he spoke, "I like to hurt him." He answered, "I love to make him suffer." Those words were true while they were happening; but when he was done, when he was given the chance to think over everything that he'd done: he felt horrible.

Kira's ears fell back against his head; and for a brief moment Albel wondered what was wrong. The boy's eyes were wide with fear and his little lips were trembling enough to cause him to stutter, "O-Okay…" He pulled back slightly and attempted to mask his fearful actions as simply hunger. His small body hunched over the cooling soup though he kept a wary eye focused Albel's way.

Albel watched him in silence for a while and slowly Kira relaxed… at least, enough for his body's trembling to die down, "I'm not going to force you into anything, Kira." But even a whisper was enough to make Kira's body tense up again.

The boy simply nodded his dark head and continued to clean up the last of his soup; and Albel could do nothing but lapse into silence. At least it didn't take nearly as long for Kira to relax this time; by the time the soup was gone he'd relaxed again, "Do you want me to take this downstairs?" he asked as he lifted the bowl a little.

"No." Albel reached out to pat the boy before he grabbed the bowl and the tray it was sitting on, "I'll do it for you, just stay here."

He hadn't let Kira move all evening; the second he woke up Albel had pressed some pills into his mouth and they'd sat on the bed just talking. He was pretty sure that if Kira set himself on his feet that his small body would be hit with the full force of what they'd done yesterday; if Kira were too put off by the after effects maybe he wouldn't want to do it again..?

When he came back into the room Kira was once again laying down; his body was tiny compared to the huge bed and it was just an adorable sight to see something so small curled up like that. Kira smiled up at him when he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Do you want to go sit on the couch with me?" he asked.

Kira flicked an ear; he'd heard the question, but he chose to ignore it, "Can I meet the human?"

Albel sighed, irritated, and shook his head, "What for?" he turned to meet Kira's sapphire eyes with his crimson, "You don't need to." The look in his eyes was meant to be threatening, but Kira trusted him entirely too much.

"'Cause I want to." He responded, "Maybe I can be friends with him! I…" Kira's ears drooped and he whispered; his voice came out in a rather sad mumble, though Albel's vampiric hearing picked it up clearly, "I don't have any friends."

Albel sighed; this clearly meant a lot to the young cat boy; and though there was a chance that Kira would end up hating him he had to make his new pet happy. He reached out and scooped the boy into his arms, "Alright." He reluctantly agreed, "Let's go."

Kira smiled and nuzzled him, "Thank you."

---

Kira looked curiously at the two slaves cuddled together on the bed, "I thought you only had one human..?"

Albel nodded as he walked over to the bed, "I do…" The blond immediately had his attention, "Xisoya must have been jealous I wouldn't share you." A smirk crossed his face and he leaned over to look the boy over, "I bet he'll be fun to play with." He remarked.

Roxas stirred when he heard the unfamiliar voice, but he didn't wake up; he was far too comfortable in the land of dreams. He was in a place where he didn't have to deal with his newest… occupation; Roxas pressed closer to Axel and sighed softly.

"Play with?" Kira smiled down at Roxas, he already liked the older boy.

Albel lifted his foot and dug it into Axel's back, "Wake up, whore." He commanded harshly.

Axel rolled over and sat up slowly, "Hmm..?"

Albel frowned, "Answer me, maggot!" he growled, "I don't want you to _grunt_ at me! Haven't you learned anything?"

Axel hung his head slightly, "I'm sorry, master." Albel nodded and set Kira down on the bed carefully; the young boy smiled up Axel.

"Hi!" he greeted with a small wave.

"This is my new pet." Albel explained, "His name is Kira."

Axel looked at the smiling boy and smiled back a little; Kira certainly was cute, "Is he going to be staying in here?" he asked.

Albel shook his head, "He doesn't need to." He leaned down and kissed the boy softly; Kira smiled against his lips, "So," Albel continued, "who's the blond?"

Axel looked down at Roxas and reached out to brush his fingers through the blond strands, "This is Roxas, he's Maser Xisoya's new pet."

Roxas grumbled and turned away; Axel's fingers slipped from his hair and he reached up with his arm to cover his head, "'M sleepin'." He muttered.

Axel smiled and started stroking Roxas' hair again, "He's pretty cute." Albel leaned over the bed and captured Roxas' chin. He moved close to hover over the boy.

Roxas jerked awake and nearly screamed, "Don't touch me!" he cried as he pulled his face away; he pressed close to Axel and glared up at the unfamiliar man.

Kira yelped and jumped to his feet, startled by Roxas' raised voice; the movement caused pain to shoot up his spine. With a small hiss Kira dropped back to the bed and whimpered.

Albel didn't seem to notice Kira's pain; he growled at Roxas and poked him harshly in the chest, "Don't talk to me like that, you scum." He hissed in a threatening tone, "You may not belong to me, but I'm sure Xisoya wouldn't mind if I punished you."

Roxas glared, but remained silent.

Kira tugged on Albel's arm, "Can I play with him?" he asked which distracted Albel from Roxas' hatful look.

"No." Albel said sternly, "You can't play right now, Kira, you'll hurt yourself." Kira's ears drooped and he gave Albel a pleading look.

Albel would have ignored him, if not for the small hands which tugged him down and into a soft kiss, "Please, Albel..? I'll be careful…"

Albel frowned, but those soft eyes continued pleading with him; he sighed and muttered against Kira's lips, "Alright… fine."

Kira's little face broke out into a grin and he kissed Albel again, "Thank you!" Kira hugged him so tightly, that when he moved to stand up straight again he almost took Kira with him.

Albel pet his hair and Kira let him go, "Maybe I'll just go and play with Axel, then…" crimson orbs trailed over to Axel's body and a smirk crossed his lips; he licked them hungrily and moved closer to Axel.

Albel paused and moved his eyes back over to the glaring blond, "Look here, maggot," he hissed, "You'd better not hurt _my_ Kira." He threatened to which Roxas' glare only deepened.

"Hurry up, fool." Albel called as he headed to the door, and Axel obediently pushed himself to his feet and followed. Albel locked the door behind him and left the two boys to their play time.

They became fast friends; talking was easy: like they could tell each other anything, right off the bat. Kira wanted to help his new found friend to escape Xisoya, though there was nothing he could do; and Roxas wanted to keep Kira safe from Albel, at least, until they talked about it more.

"You won't like him so much, when he does it." Roxas had been so shocked when he heard that Kira still liked Albel; he could only assume that they hadn't had sex, and that Kira had no idea what he was here for or what awaited him.

"You mean… sex?" Kira had a smile on his face that made Roxas wary of where this conversation was headed. What lies had Albel told Kira about sex that had the kid smiling at the thought of it?

The answer came seconds later, though the words were highly unexpected, "We already had sex, last night." He smiled and curled his tail around himself, "I still like him."

"But… why do you still like him..?" he asked, confused; of everything he'd been taught about sex the main one was that kids weren't supposed to have it… and it was especially wrong to have it with an adult. Then there was his mother who'd also been pretty adamant that sex with another man was wrong, too, "You're not even supposed to being doing it… you're _way_ too young."

Kira tilted his head and frowned a little as his shaggy hair fell into his eyes; he pushed it away with a little pout on his face. It was hard to tell if he was pouting over Roxas' words or his hair, "Why am I too young..?"

Roxas paused, a slight frown crossed his face; he'd never really understood himself, "Well," he had only just learned about this stuff in school and from his mother; he'd never really paid attention because he didn't even think about that stuff. He was too shy to even _talk_ to Naminé; the only thing he knew for sure was… "You wouldn't be ready for it... to deal with it properly." He finally responded, "And besides, having sex with another man is wrong, you'll get in trouble."

Kira's little blue eyes widened drastically and his eyebrows drew together, "…why is it bad… to like another guy..?" the confusion was apparent in his soft voice and, to tell the truth, it was just as confusing to the blond, "I don't understand." Kira continued, "Why would I… get in trouble..?"

Roxas shook his head in an attempt to clear the confusion, though it didn't really work. He leaned close to Kira and whispered, "I don't really know… but when mom told me… she just… the way she said it was so_commanding_, it scared me, the way she said it."

Kira shifted away and wrapped his tail around his body, "But I… really like him…" he whispered, "I want to be with him…"

Roxas bit his lip as he thought about it; if Kira was happy… then wasn't that all that really mattered..? It should, but he didn't want Kira to get in trouble with anyone, "Then maybe…" he reached out and wrapped his thin fingers around Kira's own, "I guess you should keep it a secret."

Kira pouted, "If I like him, I'm not going to keep it a secret."

It was a statement that Roxas couldn't understand, but he couldn't argue with it either; what did he _really_ know about Kira, anyhow..? Hell, what did he know about Albel..? All he knew was that, if he were in love like that, he probably wouldn't care about what his mother would do if she found out.

Roxas opened his mouth to respond but he was abruptly cut off by a sudden, angry growl from somewhere outside of the little room, "How _dare_ you cum when I told you not to!?" It caused dread to course through Roxas' body; how could someone that made Kira feel such love be so violent..?

Kira wrapped an arm around Roxas and pressed close to the older boy, "I won't let Albel get mad at you, ok..?" Roxas nodded and watched the door fearfully; what kind of terrible thing was Albel going to do to Axel..?

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Albel threw open the door with one arm while the other pulled along a half naked Axel; he pushed his slave to the floor and snarled low in his throat, "Useless slut."

"I-I'm sorry, master! I-I didn't mean too!" Axel whispered while he tried to push himself up from the floor but a sharp kick to his side caused him to crumple to the floor again. Albel really couldn't understand why he was so angry with Axel; one minuet he'd been enjoying the heated moans of the squirming body pressed close to his own, and the next he was making meaningless commands that he _knew_ Axel couldn't follow.

"Come on, Kira; let's go." The two boys hugged quickly and then Albel lifted his newest pet into his arms. When he really thought about why he'd been angry he knew what it was: he was addicted to his pet and he wanted Axel to be all his, forever; but Axel had other plans. The red head seemed to be very affectionate with Xisoya's new pet and Albel was feeling a little jealous.

He wanted Axel only to think of him; and when he'd disobeyed his orders, no matter how sudden they were, he'd wrongfully assumed it was some sort of defiance brought on by Axel's new feelings for the blond.

He scowled and headed for the door, these thoughts were just too much for him right now; all he wanted was to spend some time with Kira. The young kitten turned and waved over his shoulder, "Bye, Roxas, I'll come see you again soon." He called cheerfully; his voice was already starting to melt away the anger.

"Bye Kira." Albel sighed and nuzzled his newest pet; just what was Kira doing to him..? He'd never been so easily calmed in his life; but he guessed it didn't matter what he was feeling, he was happy, right..?

But somehow, he didn't think so; no matter how much Kira eased his normal anger, there was something in him that yearned for something else.

---

**PREVIEW**

"It will be alot worse if we don't Roxas..."

Roxas clenched his fingers into the bed, "I-I know..."

Axel moved a little closer to him. "Why don't we try, you can stop me if it feels weird..."

Roxas frowned and glared at him, "You actually think there's a chance I won't think it feels weird..?"

Axel continued moving closer to him. "Yes."

Roxas turned away, "I think you're an idiot."


End file.
